A Demigod Of Sorts
by victim.of.feels
Summary: What happens when a demigod's non-godly parent is a shadowhunter? Follow the story of Gratia Floretuum to find out.
1. Incipiens

Hello there! This story is from our character Gratia Floretuum's point of view.

Fun Fact: Translate her name into Latin, and it means Grace, Spring flower.

Disclaimer: Gratia Floretuum is my own creation, whereas any Percy Jackson or Mortal Instruments character is not mine. Now, to the story.

It all started when a conch shell was blown and I heard the running of feet. I opened my eyes. I took in my new surroundings. I was lying on sand, no, a beach. I was lying a few meters from fresh water, which was on my left. And to my right, were Greek style buildings. Standing above me were kids in Greek armor that could be no more than 20. But most interesting of all. Standing beside me was a man on horseback, wait no. From the waist up, the man was just a normal adult. But from the waist down, he was a pure white stallion.

I propped myself up on my elbows. I tried to think. My name is Gratia Floretuum. I am... how old am I? I couldn't remember anything, well except for my name that is. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing black leggings, a belt with assorted weapons, red sneakers, and a Fall Out Boy T-Shirt. What in the world is Fall Out Boy? What puzzled me even more though were my arms and what was visible of my chest. There were these strange black ink tattoo designs. There was an eye on the back of my left hand. On my chest was what looked like a diamond with branches. There were many more though. To many to seemed that the other kids and the house horse-man, wait centaur, were puzzled by my strange markings too.

"What is your name?" The centaur asked.

"Gratia Floretuum." I responded.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything except my name." I responded. The kids in Greek armor started exchanging looks and murmuring to each other.

One kid who looked around 17 with black messy hair and green eyes said "Well she must be a half-blood. She wouldn't have been able to get into camp if she wasn't."

I was confused. 'Half-Blood', 'camp'.

The centaur said "You are right. Annabeth, Percy. Take Gratia to the big house and show her the orientation video." Then he looked to me. "You will probably get claimed soon. The rest of you are dismissed to your normal schedule."

Okay, I was even Me confused. Orientation video, big house, claimed?

The kid with the messy black hair who had spoken earlier came forward when everyone else was leaving along with a girl about his age with dirty blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The girl offered my her hand and helped me stand up.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy." The blonde girl said.

"Hi." Percy waved.

"Now I am sure you have a lot of questions do, ask away while we get to the big house." Annabeth said.

"First of all, what is this place?" I asked.

"Before I answer that, there is some important information you need to know." Percy started. "All of Greek mythology. Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, and my favorite god, Poseidon..."

"Shut up seaweed-brain." Annabeth said to him with a playful nudge. They obviously had a thing.

"Okay, okay." He said. " Well the gods, the monsters, the legends." He paused. "They are all real.

I had no clue what to think. I didn't know if it defies reality, it's not like I remembered reality at the time. So of course, I thought that was amazing. But I had no way to think against that.

"You are taking this surprisingly well." He said looking at me as he walked.

"I only remember basic knowledge and my name. It doesn't seem out of the ordinary. I don't even know what the world is like." I said.

"Oh right." He said "Well, sometimes the gods have kids with mortals. They are half god half human. The can be called demigods or Half-Bloods." He explained."And here, is where us demigods go to to train to fight the monsters out there. Sometimes, we are given extremely dangerous quests to protect the world."

"Have you guys ever gone on a quest?" I asked.

"To many for us to count." Percy said. Annabeth silently agreed.

"Who are your godly parents?" I asked.

"My dad's Poseidon and her mom is Athena." Percy said pointing to Annabeth.

"Do you know who mine is?" I asked.

"No." Annabeth said. " You will find out who your parent is soon. That's what the claiming is. Your godly parent will claim you by having a mini symbol representing them over your head. For example, Percy here had a trident over his head for I'm Poseidon." She explained."Now is it okay if I ask you a question." She asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Do you have any idea what those tattoos mean?" She asked.

" I wish I knew." I responded. We were coming close to a big Greek style building that I suppose is the Big House.

"Time for your orientation." Annabeth said.

I watched a PowerPoint presentation about the camp and what is out there. Apparently there are also half goat men too called a Satyr. There were many more things I learned. Including other gods and monsters, and how the camp runs, which is mainly based of of who your parent is. When the presentation was over, Percy looked at the clock and said, "We need to get down to dinner. Since you haven't been claimed, you will sit with the Hermes kids."

I walked out into the beautiful dining pavilion. It was strange though, at the entrance. There was almost a 4 inch wide cap that stretches a long way. But no one noticed it, so I assumed it was no big deal.

Annabeth showed me the way to the Hermes table and left for the Athena one. It was a very crowned table. I barely found a plate and goblet for me. The girl during next to me told me I could get anything I wanted from it. So I drank Root beer and had mini hamburger sliders with French-fries. It got awkward though. People were giving my arms odd looks.

When I had started eating. A voice said, "To the gods." And everyone else repeated. People started getting up and taking their juiciest steak, their most ripe piece of fruit, I even saw a boy bring a bag of peanut M&Ms. They would throw the food in a fire, make a prayer, and then leave.

I picked what looked like the most well balanced burger. Not to rare, not to cooked. I threw it in the fire and muttered, "To my parent, whoever you are." I turned to leave as people started gasping and pointing above my head, and backing away. Above my head was a picture of a head screaming.

The centaur, who I recently learned his name is Chiron cleared his throat. He said. "Welcome Gratia Floretuum, daughter of Phobos. God of fear.


	2. Bellum ludum

Me: Now for that disclaimer that will start getting annoying saying that I don't own The Mortal Instruments or Percy Jackson characters. And...

Gratia: Yadda Yardda Yadda, get to the story.

Me: Okay okay.

It turns out, people tend to fear children of Phobos. And on top of that, people were worried that my tattoos hold some sort of power. I thought, I could have just gotten the designs because they look cool. But I knew deep down they had a special meaning.

I walked down the rows of tables. When I came near anyone, they turned their head in the opposite direction. It was like they were afraid to look me in the eye. I walked over to my new table, marked with the same picture that appeared above my head. A person screaming. (Whoopee) There was one other girl sitting at my table. She was about 10 years old. She had black, long hair. She wore the same orange T shirt as everyone else, revealing strong muscles. She had fair skin, but what was peculiar, was her eyes. Her irises were bright red.

I sat down next to the girl. She was starting at her food. "Hi." I said. Silence. "What's your name?" I asked. Silence. "Nice meeting you too." I mumbled. Then we are our dinner in silence.

When dinner was over, I followed my half sibling to our cabin. We arrived outside cabin 19. The red cabin seemed to move. And more disturbing, screamed. It showed scenes of people, being eaten by sharks, drowned, hanged, and tortured in many other ways. My sister stepped inside, and I followed.

Inside wasn't much better. It was chaos. So many things were scatered around the room. Fake spiders, a mini pool that seemed to have no bottom, and everywhere, there was these hideous creatures I wouldn't know what to call. The beds looked like a bed of nails, but when I touched it, they were cushions.

"What's with the decor?" I asked.

Surprisingly, she answered. "It is designed to show us our fears. I hope that one day, I would have faced them so much that they still don't scare me anymore."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Veronica." She replied. She sighed. "Now look, I've heard about you. With your strange tattoos, that just makes us even more dangerous."

"Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous?" I asked.

"I don't think you get it." She said. "Everyone fears us because of our powers we inherited from our father. We can summon some monsters that cause fear. What scares them more in is when we look someone in the eye, we can make then see their worst fears. And that makes them scared that when we look them in the eye..."

"We will make them see their worst fears." I finished. She nodded. I suddenly noticed the bags under her eyes.

"I have been at camp for a year and never had any friends because of it." She said, tears started streaming down her face.

"We have each other now, don't we?" I asked.

She ignored what I said. "I'd recommend you get ready for capture the flag. We are on the blue team. There is a helmet in your trunk." She said, pointing in front of the beds. Where a black chest lay. "Plans will be made when we arrive." Tears were still coming down her face. I wanted to hug her, but I had no clue what her reaction would be. So I held back.

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face, but I ended up staring in the mirror. I realized I had forgotten what I looked like. I looked around 14. I had light brown to light blonde ombré hair. My eyes were also fiery red. My pale skin was covered in those tattoos.

I walked out of the blood red bathroom, and walked over the unoccupied bed and opened the trunk. I saw an orange T shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. I held it up to look at.

"Oh. And I'd put that on." Veronica said.

I changed. I also tried on my helmet. They both fit like a glove.

An hour later, we were in the woods. We were paired with many other cabins, but the Athena cabin seemed to take charge. Annabeth was giving out positions. She looked at me and said, "Gratia, Veronica, I want you to be on offence, getting the flag."

"Okay." I responded. It was strange, she was the only person who would actually look us in the eye.

"Okay, plan." Annabeth said. "We have the Hectate cabin move in as a decoy. And for suprise, we decoy that with Apollo. While they are going ahead, Phobos will sneak from behind and grab the flag." There were a few groans, but then they agreed.

So then it happened, Chiron announced "All magical weapons and powers can be used. Now play." And with that, the Apollo kids ran into the woods, and the games started.

Surprisingly, it was a lot of waiting. After the Apollo kids left, nothing really happened. We waited for a while, then the Hectate kids left. And then, it was more waiting. Annabeth sent me and Veronica shortly after, she didn't want us to be seen. And we took off, running.

We ran along the very edge of the woods, avoiding being seen. We sneaked around toward the back of their base. There was a small rock, with a red flag on it. Which unfortunately for us, had a guard. I drew a sword from my belt. It was about 10 inches long, and also covered in those those patterns like on my skin.

I don't know how the thought came to me, but I thought to try it. "Mortum." I whispered. It lit up, with a minor hum of energy.

Veronica started at me blankly. "How did you do that?" She whispered. I shrugged.

"It just came to me." I whispered. "But I have a plan." I walked out of the trees and into sight.

The boy guarding from behind got prepared to fight. But then the paused. He'd took in the fact that it was a child of Phobos. And was staring, scared, at my blade. He shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked at me. Actually at my eyes. He realIsed his mistake too late. I looked him in the eyes, but it was more than that. It felt like I was starting through them, into his memories. His eyes went blank, his face turned paper white.

I had to use my time. I ran to the rock, grabbed the flag, and ran back to the cover behind the trees. That was when, the screaming started. The man who was guarding the flag fell to the ground, and started screaming. His teammates ran over to see who was there, and found no one. It wouldn't be to long before they started looking in the trees, so we ran.

Once we were a good distance away from the red team base, Veronica said. "You did something crazy back there, but it worked."

I saw the creek in front the trees. We were getting close. I clutched the flag in my hand. We were 40 meters away. 35, 30, 20. Those protecting the boundaries With blue helmets saw us, and they cheered. Those with red helmets were confused. They hadn't seen anyone get past the border. We were 10 feet away. 9,8,7. We were coming to the edge of the creek. We hopped over the creek into our side.

A whistle was blown, signaling the end of the game. I sheathed Mortum. We were greeted with cheering. People were actually looking me in the eye for the first time since my claiming. Everyone was cheering and would not stop. They came running towards us.

The froze halfway to us. They were starting behind us. They drew their weapons. I drew Mortum, but it was too late. A heavy object rammed into me, knocking me off of my feet. My breath was knocked out of me. I landed face-down. Something sharp, and painful sank through my lower back. My stomach flipped. My head swam. The thing was sitting on top of me. The world blurred and seemed to flip. People rushed forward. Something burned into my right shoulder. The weight on my back went away. But the pain did not. Someone flipped me over. I couldn't make out the face. They said something I couldn't make out. I looked at them dazed. I could tell that they were worried. They called someone else came over. The two people were talking. Then one of them, lifted me up. Pain flooded my back and shoulder as the world got dark.


	3. Memoria

I dreamed of many things. But they weren't really dreams. They seemed more like memories. A bunch of jigsaw pieces that combine to make the whole puzzle.

I saw me, well. A younger, 10 year old me. There was a lady that looked like an adult version of me. With light brown hair. But green eyes. There was a weird, tall, hooded creature. With a stylus-like object, he drew an eye onto the back of my left hand. There was an image of a 12 year old me. Battling a weird scorpion. The image changed. I looked about 13. I was screaming and crying at someone. They were trying to comfort me, but I refused to be by them. The image changed again. I was at a funeral. Ashes were sent into a fire.

I also saw many other images, ones that weren't exactly memories. I saw an angel rising out of a lake. Holding a cup and sword. I saw many of those marks like on my skin. I saw a beautiful building in New York. I saw a city. It was a beautiful city. Except for the fact that there were battles everywhere. Many people lay dead. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle came together.

My eyes flew open. I was lying on a bed, my head was on a pillow. I could feel that my right shoulder and stomach were heavily bandaged. There were many other beds with wounded people. Looking at me from chairs were two nervous kids. A blonde boy with blue eyes, and Veronica.

"Thank the gods." Veronica said. Relief flashed in her red eyes. "When finaly, the gods sent me a friend, but better, a sister. They had to tease me by almost taking her away from me. I thought I lost you." Tears gleaned in her eyes.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." The blonde kid said. I assumed he was a son of Apollo. "We don't know what that thing was. It could have been poisonous." He said.

"Wait, what happened? How long was I out?" I asked.

"5 days." Veronica said. "We don't know how we didn't see it sneaking up behind you. When we did, it was too late. It had knocked you to the ground. It stuck its sharp tail thing into your back. We rushed forward to attack. And it like, bit your right shoulder. You were barely able to move. When I got to you, I didn't know if you could understand me, or anything. I called an Apollo kid over and they carried you here. We tried to defeat it, but it quickly healed from its wounds. Only when we found your sword on the floor and stabbed it with that, did it die. But it didn't die normally. It folded over itself until there was nothing left. We fed you some ambrosia and nectar, but if it was poisonous, it only slowed the poison down." Veronica explained. She handed me Mortum.

"What did it look like?" I asked. Maybe I knew what it was.

"It was like a demented cross between an allIgator, centipede, and scorpion." Veronica explained.

"Ravener." I mumbled.

"What?" The Apollo kid and Veronica asked in unison.

"I remembered some things from dreams, or visions and boy do I have a lot of explaining to do." I said. They looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, we will call a meeting." The Apollo kid said. He walked out to go to the big house.

"So, It bit me?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you know anything about it?" Veronica asked.

"Oh no, that's not good." I said under my breath.

"What? What is it?" Veronica asked. Nervousness came on to her face.

"It's toxic." I said. "Give me my belt." Said. She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and fear. Then she handed me my weapons belt. I rummaged through the pockets until I found my stele. I held it in my left hand (because I had limited mobility in my right arm) and near my heart, started drawing a Sangliers rune to replace my lost blood. At the sight of seeing it draw onto my skin, Veronica yelled and jumped behind her chair. She watched scared when next to that, I drew an iratze. But it faded. Rats, it only works on non-demonic injuries.

"What, what was that?" Veronica asked trembling. But then, the Apollo kid came back and said, meeting is in 15 minutes. I'll help you get ready."

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine." I said. I stood up then immediately regretted it. My head swam and my vision became yellow. I started falling, but they caught me. They helped me back to my bed.

"I'll be back with a wheelchair. Don't you think about trying to get up again." The Apollo kid said. Then he left leaving me and Veronica. I was still dizzy. She held my hand. You could see the worry in her eyes. A minute later, the Apollo kid came back with an orange wheelchair that said "Camp Half-Blood" on the back. They helped me into the chair so there wasn't another collapsing incident.

The Apollo kid. (Who I learned his name is Will Solace and is head of the Apollo cabin) rolled me in my wheelchair to the meeting room. Veronica insisted on coming with. She walked beside my chair on our way. We walked into the recreational room in the big house, where apparently the meetings take place. Many people were seated around the ping-pong table that was crowded with snacks. Around the table I recognized Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron, who was somehow in a wheelchair. Will pushed me to an empty spot at the table. He sat on my right side, and Veronica sat in my left.

"So, let's get this meeting started." Chiron said. "Gratia, Will said you know some things."

"Right." I said. "Have any of you ever heard of shadowhunters?" I asked. I got a bunch of blank looks in return. "All right, I have some explaining to do."

"There are angels. The angel Raziel created a race called shadowhunters from having humans drink angel blood from the mortal cup, one of the three mortal instruments. There are also the mirror, and the sword. They are trained to fight demons and keep the world safe. To aid them in doing so, he also gave us the ability to bear and draw runes, the marks of heaven. Those are my tattoos, they all give me powers. They can be applied to objects to, for example, opening locked doors. They also give powers to our weapons." I drew Mortum. Everyone seemed a bit confused. I pointed out all of the runes on my sword and skin, I explained their meaning, and their power. "Mortum." I said. My seraph blade blazed to life. People around me gave either confused or amazed looks.

"Question." Percy said. "Why is your sword's ,um, name, death?"

"The name activates is its angelic power. Only the power of the angels can wound demons without them easily healing. The Latin name is because that is pretty much what ancient Greek is to you." I explained.

I continued to explain more. "In each big city, there is an institute. There is one here in New York City. It houses shadowhunters and gives them a safe home demons can't enter. It provides our needs. There are libraries, kitchens, weapons."

I then explained to them everything else. The Silent Brothers, Idris, downworlders, and the recent war that happened against Sebastian.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yes, "Annabeth said. "What exactly happened the night of capture the flag?"

"That was a Ravener demon. It's it was able to get in camp because it was not a Greek monster. But a Ravener's tail is pretty much like barbed wire, that's what it used to stab me. Then it bit me in my right shoulder. It's teeth contain deadly toxic. So that brings me to my next point, I need to go to the New York institute so we can contact the Silent Brothers to heal me. They are the best for healing demon injuries. And pretty much the only people. My runes can't heal this." I said.

"Okay." Chiron said. "We can figure out sometime who will go with you. How about..."

"No." I interrupted." It's a place for shadowhunters. I need to go alone."

"But you can't even stand." Will said. I applied a stamina rune and stood up. People started as I applied it.

"I'll go." I said. People exchanged nervous looks.

"Okay then." Chiron said. "We will have Argus drive you there. But he will not accompany you inside." I sat down. I realized how much I was drawing in its power. The rune was half faded." Okay then, meeting is done. Gratia and Argus will leave immediately."

Will insisted on pushing me in the wheelchair to the car, which was for some strawberry company. I got in the passenger seat of the car. In the driver seat was a surfer dude with dozens of eyes, who I assumed was Argus. He drove me until I was a block away from the Institute. I drew anther stamina rune before I left.

I walked up to the doors of the institute. I placed my hand on the door and it opened for me. I stepped inside. I turned to go into the elevator. I stepped inside and hit the 'up' button. I sat down on the floor and looked at my stamina rune. There was barely any of it left. I applied another one as the elevator rambled upward.

The doors opened, and I stepped out into the hallway. I needed to find someone. For what felt like forever, I searched hallway after hallway trying to find someone.

When I turned a corner, I saw 5 teenagers. A girl with red hair, a girl and boy with black hair, a boy with blonde hair, and another boy with brown hair. They ask looked about 18. I walked toward them. Only then did I realized how stupid I was in all of my searching to not reapply my stamina rune. I felt the last of its power fade away. My vision became full of black spots as I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was was the 5 teenagers rushing toward me.


	4. Expergefacti

My eyes flew open. I realized my stomach and shoulder were even more heavily bandaged than before. In my shoulder was a feeling of emptiness. And pain. So much pain. I was in one of the bedrooms. In the chairs were two people, whose faces I instantly recognized. Who could forget the faces of your heroes. Sitting in front of me was Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis.

"Good, your finally awake." Isabelle said.

"Wait, what do you mean finally? How long was I out?" I asked.

"3 days." Simon said. "And those are quite the wounds you got there. I'm sure you will have quite the story to tell." There as a bit of an awkward silence after that. Then he squeezed Isabelle's hand. "I'll tell the others that she is awake." He left the room.

Isabelle looked at me. "So, what exactly happened? People we don't know come into the institute often, but they don't normally faint." She said.

"Well, I have a feeling there is also a lot more to explain than just how I got injured." I said. Isabelle looked at me confused. Just then, Simon came in with three other people, who I also instantly recognized as Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Clary Fray.

It was Clary who spoke up. "Okay, now what happened? This is not exactly normal, even for us." She asked. It looked like, she had been worried about me.

"Before we get to what happened, I have one question." Jace said. He grabbed the foot of the bed and leaned in to me and looked me in the eye. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Oh um, Gratia. Gratia Floretuum." I said

Jace looked like he remembered my name."Oh your mom was the one who was..." Clary elbowed him in the ribs and have him a look that said. 'This is not something you should mention.'

In the war against Sebastian, my mom had drank from the infernal cup. Willingly. She had killed many shadowhunters. The Clave captured her and killed her for her crimes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Jace said.

"I've gotten used to it." I said. I have accepted the fact that my mom was dead for a long time now.

Alec spoke up. "She could be dying for all we know. Let's just have her explain what happened." He said. Everyone silently agreed.

"Let's just save the fact that I actually am dying until the end." I said. Okay that just made them nervous. "Let me guess, you've never heard of demigods?" I asked. I again just got blank stares. "Okay, let's get this started. Greek mythology is all real. The gods sometimes have kids with mortals creating demigods. There is a place for then to train not that far from here. They also get some other specialties from the gods. Kids of Poseidon have powers over water, kids of Zeus can summon lightning and control the wind. You understand?" They just looked at each other. I continued to explain it to them. They often looked at each other confused.

When I finished. Alec asked. "How does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," I said. "Because I am one. My mother was a shadowhunter and my dad is Phobos, god of fear."I said.

"Can we get back to the dying part." Jace asked.

"In the camp for demigods, I was attacked by a Ravener from behind. It stuck is tail into my lower back and bit my right shoulder. The camp gave me ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods. It heals most things in shorter time. But since the poison was not from a Greek monster, it only slowed its effect." I explained. They all looked at each other nervously.

"We need to call the Silent Brothers." Clary said.

"Yeah." Simon agreed.

"I'll get them. " Simon said standing up. Then he left.

The other four turned their attention back to me. It is amazing really. I never would have thought that when I was hurt and needed care, my 5 heroes would be there taking care of me.

Isabelle broke the silence. "You must be hungry." She said to me. "I could make you some soup if you..."

"NO!" Jace, Alec, and Clary said in unison.

"She wants actual, good food Izzy!" Jace said.

"Fine, I'll run down the street and get us something from Taki's. Geez." Isabelle said. She stood up and left.

"Trust me, you do not! Want Izzy's cooking." Clary said.

"Imagine eating flavored dirt. It's worse than that." Jace said. I giggled. Then winced in pain from my stomach.

Alec slapped Jace's arm. "Don't make her laugh. You are hurting her!"

"It is not my fault I was blessed with sarcasm and good looks." Jace said. I laughed, then winced in pain again.

Alec slapped Jace's arm again." How about you just be quiet?" Jace laughed but said nothing.

"Would you like something while you wait?" Clary asked. "Hot chocolate, tea?"

"I'll have hot chocolate. Thank you." I said. Clary left leaving me with Jace and Simon.

"So," Alec started. But he never finished. An image appeared in front of me. The image was inside the Phobos cabin. The image showed a girl. She had long black hair, fair skin, and red eyes. It was Veronica.

The boys jumped behind their chair. "By the angel!" Jace yelled.

"Veronica." I said.

"Where have you been? I thought you would have been back by now." She said. The boys were still hiding behind the chairs.

"I, kinda passed out." I said.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone alone." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm safe now. The silent brothers are on their way." I said

"What, what is that?" Jace asked from behind the chair.

"Just my friend from camp." I said. The boys slowly came out from behind the chairs.

"Who is that?" Veronica asked.

"Some other shadowhunters." I said. "They are taking care of me."

At that moment, Clary walked in. Her green eyes widened when she saw the Iris-message. She nearly dropped the tray of hot chocolate, but she steadied it.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." I told Veronica.

"Well, I need to go to dinner." She said. "I'll see you soon." She waved her hand through the image and it disappeared.

"What, what was with the floating video?" Alec asked.

"Demigods don't use phones because it attracts monsters. That is called Iris messaging. That is how we communicate." I explained.

Clary set the platter of 4 hot chocolates into the bedside table to my left. I grabbed one with my left hand then held it between my two. The others all grabbed one and started drinking. I let the warmth of the cup sunk into my hands. Without thinking, I lift my right arm with my cup in it to take a drink. Strong pain starts at my shoulder and worked is way throughout my body. There was an empty feelIng to the pain. I moved the cup down. More pain flooded my body as the world got fuzzy. I was aware our my name being called. My drink slipped out of my hand as my consciences slipped away from me, again.


	5. Evigilabit

When I regained feeling. I was aware that I was in different clothes. My bandages have been changed. And the pain in my shoulder there, but it was different. I opened my eyes. I was in the same bed as before, at least I think. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 1:27, the middle of the night. Sleeping in one of the chairs was Clary Fray. I closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come over me. I have been sleeping a lot lately. First 5 days. Then 3. And who knows how long it was this time. Using my left arm, I propped myself up into a sitting position. I then sat there. With just my thoughts.

I couldn't tell how long I was out. Oh my god, Veronica could be so worried right now. I wondered what she was doing. Wait, sleeping, duh. Many other random thoughts raced through my mind.

After a few minutes, Clary jumped awake. She looked around nervously. She was about to go back to sleep when her eyes fixed on me. "Oh good, you're up. How do you feel?" She asked.

"My shoulder hurts." I said.

"The Silent Brothers came." She said. "They put some special healing thing in your back. They removed the toxic acid from your shoulder. They gave you some sort of treatment for your shoulder. It also might still take a few days to heal. They said that acid has already eaten away quite a bit of the skin in your arm, and also a pretty good good amount of your muscles in your shoulder. And even a generous amount of the bones in your shoulder have been eaten by the acid. It might be a bit painful, but you will heal." Clary said.

"Were you having nightmares?" I weakly asked.

"Yeah. After what happened at," she paused. "Can I tell you something?" She asked. I nodded. "I don't share this with a lot of people, but here it goes. Well during the Mortal War, you remember how Valentine summoned Raziel." She asked. I nodded. "Well, I was there fit a sacrifice. Valentine silenced and paralyzed me while he summoned him. Well, Jace came to rescue me and they started fighting. Jace got stabbed by Valentine got the sacrifice instead. Raziel killed Valentine. I ran over to Jace and he died in my arms. But then Raziel was able to grant me any wish and I asked for Jace back. I know he is alive, but I always have nightmares replaying what happened. Some nights I just can't sleep because if it." She said.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I scooted over from the middle of the ginormous bed to the right side. I patted the empty space to the left of me on the bed, silently inviting her to sit next to me. She got up from her chair and slid underneath the blankets next to me. I put my left arm around her shoulder. She quietly cried into my shoulder. You have not experienced true happiness until you are comforting your hero from their nightmares. "It's okay." I said. "He's alive now, right. And he loves you, very much." I said. It's not like I had to guess. They are one of the biggest celebrity couples in the shadowhunter world.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She said.

"Me neither." I said.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." She said. She slipped out of the covers and ran off to get something. She came back a few minutes later with a laptop. "Movie time." She said.

She crawled back under the blanket and turned the laptop on. She logged on to Netflix, and we spent the night watching movies until we fell asleep.

"Well well, what do we have here." I opened my eyes. Sunlight poured through the windows. Clary was just starting to wake up too. Her was sticking in all different directions. Alec was standing in the open doorway. Clary's laptop was at our feet.

"Gratia woke up, and she clearly had had enough sleep over the course of the past few days. And I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Clary explained.

"And what did you two do?" He asked.

"Watched Netflix." Clary said.

"Well, Izzy insisted that we get Starbucks this morning. So do you two want anything?" He asked.

"I'll have a hot chocolate." Clary said.

"I'll have a carmel frappuccino." I responded.

"Okay, then we have an emergency meeting at noon." Alec said. Clary's eyes widened. But she nodded. With that, Alec left. I looked at the clock. 11:35.

In the doorway, I saw Jace run down it. He then noticed us in the bedroom. He came in and sat on the foot of the bed. "There you are Clary, I was beginning to wonder where you went." Then he noticed me. "Hello Gratia, I was wondering how long someone could sleep." He said.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked.

"4 days." He said. "But don't think about getting out of that bed."

"I'm back!" I heard from somewhere out in the hallway. In the door appeared Isabelle with 7 coffees in her hands. "Oh, hi Gratia." She said. She started handing out coffees. Simon, Alec, and a really REALLY glittery warlock with cat eyes followed her. They all grabbed their coffee. They sat down on the chairs and on the bed and began to talk. It was almost like they forgot I was there. After a while, they went to head into the library, leaving me.

Before Clary left, she handed me her laptop and told me that I could watch anything I want. I was watching Dance Moms while the others were probably discussing something very dangerous. And there I was, watching TV.

After about an hour, Izzy and Clary came in. They started rummaging through the drawers. "What's going on?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "There are many monsters at the cost of New York. And we need every person possible. No matter what shape they are in." Clary said.

"Does that mean..." I asked.

"Yes," Izzy said. "You're coming with."


	6. Superabamur in proelio

We charged into Central Park. I had never seen so many demons before. "Mortum." I yelled. My blade hummed to life. I knew I was waking into battle. Beside me was Jace, Alec, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and the sparkly cat eyed warlock. When we got close, I realized there were dozens of demons. Why they were gathered in one place, we don't know.

We met them face to face. We were standing in the middle of trees. There was silence. Then the demons charged, and the battle begun.

A pack of hellhounds surrounded me. There was probably 10 of them, and only one of me. One sprang towards me and I instinctively shoved my blade into its forehead.

Something sharp grazed my legs. I turned around. And swung my blade, but there was nothing there I saw the tip of a hellhound's tail was red with blood. They formed a circle around me. They were starting at me intensely with their red eyes. I didn't know what to do. I tried decapitating a hellhound when three more leaped after me.

I swung Mortum in a wide arc, impaling a hellhound. One of then didn't aim well and soared five feet to my left. One landed on top of me. It wrestled me to the ground. Mortum fell from my reach. It had me pinned my shoulders with its strong front legs. My right shoulder ached where its paw dug in, but there wasn't much at the moment for it to dig in to. My left shoulder was the problem. It gave a sickening crunch. Strong pain flooded my left arm and shoulder. I yelled in pain.

The hellhound looked licked its lips. With my right forearm I reached to my weapons belt. I felt around my belt for something that wasn't half covered by hellhound flesh. My left shoulder's pain grew worse and worse by the second from the weight. Just as the hellhound opened its jaws wide, my hand right hand closed around the hilt of a throwing knife. I held the knife in my hand, and sank it hilt deep into its side.

The weight on my shoulders went away. The pain in my left shoulder decreased slightly. The hellhound fell off me to die. I crawled over to Mortum. I grabbed the hilt just as another sprang towards me. I sank my blade into its chest. The hellhound yelped and dropped to the ground.

I stood up. The ground swayed and I nearly fell. I steadied myself. My vision was altered. Everything seemed to be a different color. But I fought the fatigue. I charged at another hellhound. It ran at me. I stepped aside. It ran straight into a tree. It collapsed to the ground. I sunk Mortum into its back to finish it off. 5 down, 5 to go.

I took a quick glance at the others. Jace was fighting what looked like a bunch of animated skeletons. Clary had her blade in a pterodactyl like creature. Isabelle was ripping a hydra in half, which was very gross. Alec and the warlock were fighting a while bunch of demons that I couldn't name.

Taking a look at them nearly cost me my life. A hellhound leapt onto me. It's paws crashed into my shoulders. I yelled from another severe burst of pain in my shoulder. I sunk Mortum into its side and it fell off of me. I charged at a hellhound that wasn't looking my way. I sunk my blade into its back. It exploded into dust. I heard running behind me. I turned around swinging Mortum. It connected with the face of a hellhound who yelped and exploded into dust.

It was becoming hard to stand. I felt like collapsing. But I couldn't collapse when two hellhound were running to you at top speed. I let them come running towards me. I sank my blade into my the back of one of them while the other ran straight into me, knocking me off feet. I hit the ground hard on my back. More pain flooded through my shoulder now joined with my head. I took Mortum and stood up. My legs were shaking as I walked to the remaining two hellhounds. I reached into my weapon belt and grabbed hunting knives. A hellhound started running towards me, jaws wide open. I flung my blade and it lodged itself in the hellhound's throat.

The hellhound chocked on the blade while the remaining one leaped at me. I reacted quickly. I flung three blades at once. One missed, one hit it square in the right eye, while the other was stuck in his forehead. I watched as the last hellhound crumpled to dust.

The battle was coming to a close. Alec and and the warlock were helping Clary finish the last pterodactyl. Isabelle was running to Jace, who had his blade in the past skeleton. Alec let an arrow fly and lodged itself in the last the last demon, which crumpled to dust. I started waking over to the others. It became harder and harder to the each step. My head swayed from pain and the ground rushed up toward me. I hit the ground with a thud. I landed on my left shoulder. I yelled in pain. The others turned to me and the sound of my yell. I rolled into my back. The six of them came running towards me. They generally seemed unhurt.

"What happened?" Clary yelled. She dropped on the floor next to me. She lightly grabbed my shoulders which was enough to make me yelp in pain. "Sorry." She said. She had propped me up against a tree. She was cradling my head. She lightly let my head go and her hand came away bloody. "What the..." she said looking at the blood on her hand. The others were looking down at me. Isabelle was also at my side.

I found out that it was hard to talk. "Fell... hit head... hellhound... crush shoulder." I got out. Clary understood and got her stele out. She placed the tip of it to my should causing me to wince. She drew an iratze. Relief spread through my shoulder. Soon, the pain was gone. "Thank you." I said. "Did we get them all?" I asked.

"Yeah," Isabelle said. "But you taking on ten hellhounds at once by yourself and wa lking out with an easily fixed injury. That is what I call impressive." I smiled. She offered me her hand and helped me stand up.

We started walking home with an amazing victory in our hands. That was until, an arrow flew past my ear nearly killing me.


	7. Discrimine

I was frozen in shock. "By the angel." Jace whispered. We looked in the direction that the arrow came from. On top of a hill stood a boy, no more than 17, bow in his hand, string vibrating. I drew Mortum and whispered its name. The others were also drawing their weapons. Isabelle's whip was in her hand, Alec's bow was drawn with an arrow ready, Clary and Jace had their Seraph blades, while the warlock lit blue sparks from his fingertips. We glanced at each other, then charged.

The boy let another arrow fly, which sank into Clary's thigh. She yelled in pain while Alec returned fire. Clary sank to the ground. I quickly took out my stele and drew an iratze on her. She took the arrow out of her leg and stood up. We continued running.

Alec was shooting his arrows one after the other. We were nearing the boy. I noticed runes on his skin. He spread his hands out to the ground. The earth rumbled as demons rose. Many, many more than there was before. He shouted something at them and they came running towards us.

An elapid demon came running towards me. I sunk my blade into its back. The others were fully distracted with demons. There was a clear path to the boy who had summoned the demons. I knew what I had to do. I ran to him to meet him in battle.

He noticed me coming and let an arrow fly. I ducked and rolled, the arrow sailing over my head. He was drawing another arrow when I met him face to face. I slashed my blade to his stomach but he hopped away. He drew a sword of his own and ran to me. I got ready for combat.

He lunged at me with his sword. I sidestepped him and he nearly ran into a tree. He faced me. Then we went all swashbuckler on each other, which is really, really hard to explain. We kept trying to stab each other while the other would block out stick with their blade. (There, I put it into words) Until I came up with a plan in my head. It cost me time though. The guy knocked me off my feet with the flat of his sword.I fell to the ground on my side. I rolled then stood up. Then it was me who lunged for him.

I knocked into him, knocking him off his feet. I followed him to the ground. We rolled around, a tangled mess of bodies. It wasn't until he pinned me to the ground that we stopped rolling. He had my wrists pinned, a blade to my throat. I felt the blade slowly dig in. I kneed him in the but catching him off guard. I scrambled out from underneath him.

He was already on his feet. I attacked him again. I leaped at him, sword extended. He simply just twisted my blade, Mortum flung far to the left of me. I didn't have time to retrieve it, because he came at me running.

I had to get him to the ground. While he ran towards me, I snuck around to the back of him. I grabbed his wrist and put it high in between his shoulder blades. That took him by surprise. I threw him to the ground. He landed face first. I got down to him and flipped him over. I pinned him by the wrists and ankles. He was unable to escape. There was fear and hatred in his eyes. His nose was bloody. "You will never fit in. You will always be unwelcomed. No one will love you. For you have blood of both the god and angel. You, you..." he was yelling. I didn't let him finish. I got mad. I looked into his eyes again. But past them. He froze. The hatred gone from his eyes and replaced with more fear. He screamed. I took the blade from his hand and looked away as I pierced it through his heart.

I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see what I had done to a human being. I was a murderer. I grabbed Mortum of the ground and turned to face the battle. There was no way we were going to win. We were strongly outnumbered. I was about to run down and join battle when the arrows came.

Arrows were coming from every direction. They were landing on top of the demons, who screeched and exploded to dust. The others stood just as dumbfounded as I was. Soon, every last demon was gone. A whole bunch of girls, no offer than teenagers came out of the woods all holding bows. A girl with a My Chemical Romance shirt under a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and ragged black hair with light blue and pink streaks spoke up. "Don't attack. We come in peace. We are the hunters of Artemis."


End file.
